1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel, a display panel driving apparatus and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of driving a display panel used in a display apparatus, a display panel driving apparatus and a display apparatus having the display panel driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a display panel, a data driving part and a gate driving part.
The display panel includes gate lines to which gate signals are applied, data lines to which data signals are applied and a plurality of pixels defined by the gate lines and the data lines, and displays an image.
Recently, a size of the display panel has been increased and a frequency of an image frame has been increased so as to improve display quality. Thus, power consumption and generation of heat of the data driving part driving the data lines in the display panel are increased.